Teletubbies: Fun Day!
by watchfullkittycat32
Summary: The Teletubbies have a fun day! A great story to read to your little Teletubbies Fans!


Teletubbies: Fun Day!

It was a lovely morning in Teletubbyland as the Teletubbies woke up and ran over the hills to play. They had just arrrived at a hill, when something appeared from far away. There were 4 toy dolls that looked actually like the Teletubbies. Po was first to pick up her toy and hug it.

The Po toy said "Fi-dit, Fi-dit, Fi-dit, Fi-dit, Mar, Mar, Man!" Then, Laa-Laa went to her toy, picked it up and hugged it.

The Laa-Laa toy said "Laa-laa-li-laa-laa-li-laa-li-laa!"

Then, Tinky-Winky went to his, picked it up, and hugged it.

The Tinky-Winky toy said "Pinkle winkle, Tinky Winky, pinkle winkle, Tinky Winky!"

Then, Dipsy went to his toy, picked it up, and hugged it.

The Dipsy toy said "Bup-a-tum, bup-a-tum, bup-a-tum!"

The Teletubbies kept playing with the dolls. They played House, Dress Up, and and Hide and Seek with the dolls. Then, the dolls disappeared.

"All gone!" said the Teletubbies. They did a big hug. Then, the magic windmill spun. It was time for the TV Event The Teletubbies ran to the hill where they stood for a TV Event. The magic windmill picked Po. The TV Event showed 4 little preschoolers playing in their bedroom with their favorites toys. The 1st boy played with his toy cars and trucks. The 2nd boy played with his favorite toy balls. The 1st girl played with her favortie toy animals. The 2nd girl played with her toy dolls. The TV Event played again one more time. When the TV Event was over, the Teletubbies ran over the hills to look for their favorite things. Po found her pink and blue scooter in the Tubbytronic Superdome and rode it all around the home. Laa-Laa found her big orange ball by some flowers and bounced it all around near the flowers. Tinky-Winky found his small red bag by some rabbits and ran around with it by the rabbits. Dipsy found his medium sized black and white hat by some trees and he put it on and danced around with it on by the trees. When they finished playing, the magic windmill began to spin again. It was time for the Magical Event.

As the Teletubbies stood where they usually stood for the Magical Event, they heard a voice saying "I'm the Bear! I'm the Bear! And I'm Coming!" The Teletubbies sit on a hill to watch. The bear says the same thing again and appears. She is a brown bear on a red skateboard. She goes around Teletubbyland. Then She hides behind a hill and pops up. She does the same a few more times. She says she knows a joke and hides behind a tree. She comes out, sticks her tongue out, rolls her eyes, and makes a silly noise.

She then says quietly, "I'm the Bear! I'm the Bear With Brown Fuzzy Hair! I'm hiding form the Lion! But he doesn't know where. Shhh!' She then hides behind the tree again. Then, the Teletubbies heard someone roaring. It sounded like a lion. The roaring was so loud the trees bent and the clouds moved very fast. Finally, a yellow lion with a light brown mane on a blue skateboard appered, roaring.

The Lion says "I am the Scary Lion! With Big Scary Teeth!" The Teletubbies laugh. He says "I am the Scary Lion! And I'm looking for the Bear! Can you see her? I know she's hiding but I don't know where." He goes around looking for the Bear. The Bear is hiding behind the tree still. She goes "Boo! Boo!" The Lion hears her and goes back to the tree. He says "Where's the Bear?" 3 times. The Bear pops out doing her joke. The Lion says" There's the Bear!" The Bear says "Catch me!" The Bear runs all around Teletubbyland while doing her joke with the Lion roaring while chasing her. The both of them keep running and eventually run out of Teletubbyland.

As evening begins to settle in, a voice trumpet rises and says "Time for Tubby Bye-Bye." The Teletubbies don't want to go to bed but they have to. They all say goodbye and head home just as the Baby Sun begins to set. They go inside their home and into bed as the Baby Sun sets and night settles in. The Teletubbies dream about their day.

The End!


End file.
